What Is This Thing Called Love
by Erin Giles
Summary: Jack only knows one way to express himself, through the medium of song. Fluff. Janto.


**TITLE**: What Is This Thing Called Love

**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles

**DISCLAIMER**: All character are property of BBC and RTD. All lyrics are property of Frank Sinatra.

**RATING**: PG-13

**CHARACTERS**: Jack/Ianto

**SUMMARY**: Jack only knows one way to express himself, through the medium of song. Fluff.

**AUTHOR NOTES**: I'm gonna blame this one on John Barrowman since he's busy touring at the moment, and the thought of Jack singing in the shower makes me giggle. That and I'm REALLY excited about going to see Gareth sing tomorrow. Anything in _italics_ is being sung. And click on 'Strangers in the night' for the lyrics to the song which sort of makes things a bit clearer.

* * *

Ianto Jones, on his only day off in the last three weeks, was woken by the sound of someone singing in his shower.

"_Have you met Miss. Jones?"_

Ianto rolled his eyes as he extracted himself from underneath the duvet, stifling a yawn as he padded out of his bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. When he opened the door a wall of steam greeted him.

"_Miss. Jones, you're a girl who understands."_

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." Ianto commented as he pulled his toothbrush from the holder above the sink, he could still taste last nights dinner since Jack had been rather heavy handed with the garlic.

Jack's head appeared round the shower curtain, a concerned look on his face that was masked by the luminous grin that seemed to light up his features.

"Didn't wake you did I?"

"I think you woke most of the block Jack." Ianto garbled round a mouth full of toothpaste.

"My singing isn't that bad, in fact I got told I had a Broadway voice at one point, seriously considered it you know. Could 'a toured."

"I never mentioned anything about your singing being bad, just loud."

"You weren't overly concerned about being loud last night." Jack winked at Ianto in the bathroom mirror before ducking back in the shower to finish.

Ianto rolled his eyes again as he finished brushing his teeth, retrieving a towel and handing it to Jack as he stepped out the shower.

"_And all at once I lost my breath_," Jack stole a quick kiss as he wrapped the towel round his waist, _"And all at once I was scared to death."_ Jack clutched dramatically at his chest as Ianto shook his head, trying to refrain from smiling at Jack and his early morning goofiness.

"_And all at once I owned the earth and sky!" _Jack bellowed as he followed Ianto down the hall and back into the bedroom, not one to be put off.

"_Now I've met Mr. Jones," _Jack was twirling Ianto into his embrace now, and Ianto couldn't help the laughter that escaped him, "_And we'll keep on meeting till we die."_

"Jack!" Ianto exclaimed as Jack swung him round in a sort of quick waltz in the middle of the bedroom, their feet scuffing over carpet.

"_Mr. Jones and I."_ Jack leaned in for another kiss, and Ianto obliged, Jack's good mood infectious this morning.

"Did you put something in the sauce last night, other than too much garlic?" Ianto mumbled into Jack's lips as his arms slipped around Jack's back, down to his waist where the towel was slipping. Ianto made no move to catch it, his fingers sliding between water droplets, over skin that smelt of Radox shower gel.

If Jack gave an answer, Ianto didn't hear it as he felt Jack pulling at the waistband of his boxer shorts, tugging him back towards the bed.

"We can do a duet later." Jack teased, causing Ianto to laugh as he fell onto the bed beside Jack, his hands raking through Jack's still wet hair as he licked droplets of water from his cheek.

"_Every time I see you grin, I'm such a happy individual." _Ianto sung after a moment as he watched Jack grinning beneath him.

"_You make me feel so young." _Jack retorted, flipping Ianto over so he was on top. "I believe that's my song Mr. Jones." Jack lent in for another kiss, hands roaming below the waistband of Ianto's boxers as their phones chirped simultaneously.

Jack groaned into Ianto's lips as he screwed his face up in an act of desperation. Ianto's hand was already reaching for his phone on the bedside table.

"It's Gwen."

Jack was pulling himself to his feet, pulling a fresh pair of boxers out of one of Ianto's drawers.

"And that's life."

"That's what all the people say." Ianto replied a hint of amusement in his voice, placing a kiss on the back of Jack's neck as he reached around him to pull a fresh pair of boxers from the drawer as well.

Jack turned round to regard Ianto for a long moment, holding him in place with hands upon his hips. His smile had gone from his face but the twinkle in his eye was still there.

"Jack?" Ianto looked puzzled, clean pair of boxer shorts still in one hand as Jack's phone beeped again.

"We were just strangers in the night, Ianto Jones." Jack sighed, kissing Ianto one last time, a long, deep and lingering kiss, before he moved away to get dressed.

Ianto turned to regard Jack, a smile spreading through him. It wasn't exactly an 'I love you' but it was as good as coming from Jack.


End file.
